What are Friends For?
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: Blaze is in need of some help, and she knows just the hedgehog. A Shadaze oneshot/lemon.


**What are Friends For?**

Feint voices on the television were the only sounds traveling through Shadow's house. It was a scene of serenity; a chamber of tranquility after a long day passed. He himself was nearly asleep in his bed, though it wasn't nearly as late as usual for him. The pillow felt like a cloud against the side of Shadow's face. His breaths were slow and composed. The lamp beside him was on, but he couldn't be bothered to reach for it. He hadn't felt this relaxed in months.

Of course, just as Shadow was on the brink of slumber, a jarring vibration snapped at his conscience. He half-opened his eyes, and reached for his phone to put it on silent. He did, but a second glance allowed him sight of who was calling. He squinted at the name.

" _Blaze_? What could she want?" Shadow contemplated ignoring the call, but curiosity bested him, and he answered it after another ring or two. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shadow. I- um, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour..." she paused, sounding nervous. "But I... _oh, this is so stupid_."

He sat up against his pillows, "Well, you already have me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just haven't been able to sleep lately because... I, um..."

"Yes?"

Blaze finally spoke up again, "Well, I-I'm in heat."

Shadow's brow rose, " _Oh_. I, uh..."

"And I was wondering if, um," her voice continued to struggle, "if you'd like, perhaps you could... _help me_?"

A wave of heat embraced Shadow, impairing his speech for a moment. Eventually, he croaked out, "Uh... yeah. Sure."

"Oh, thank you so much, Shadow. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah... no problem." He tapped 'end' on his touch screen, and noticed the droplets of sweat on it from the side of his face. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his door with his coat on, unable to complete any of his thoughts. However, there was a recurring theme in them - one that was embarrassingly hopeful, yet hard to dismiss.

 _"No, no, this doesn't mean anything."_ Shadow thought to himself, attempting to shake any of those unwanted feelings. _"It's still just Blaze..."_

So, there he stood at her maple door, nothing relevant in the night but the crickets of early October. Shadow rang the doorbell, and waited patiently as he continued to erase any romantic thoughts from his mind. Nervous, gloved fingers were kneaded between his knuckles. When the door was finally opened, a breath of warmth shot at Shadow, comforting him from the sharp air outside.

Blaze smiled at him, not entirely sure of herself either. "Hey. Please, come inside."

Shadow was thanked again for his time, and then led through the house to Blaze's bedroom. She said a few more things, but they were secondary to her appearance. Blaze wore nothing but a baggy white sweatshirt that stopped just below her waist, enough to slightly reveal the bottom of her black panties. This was only shocking to Shadow, of course, because he had never seen her in anything other than her usual cloak and tights. He didn't manage to focus again until they reached the bedroom.

"But anyway," Blaze concluded, approaching her bed, "how should we begin?"

Shadow swallowed hard, "I, uh... I don't really know. Have you ever done this before?"

She hid her blush, "N-no. I mean, not _with anyone_..."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Well, why don't we just start with this, then?" Blaze removed her sweatshirt, revealing a black bra with purple, horizontal stripes across it. She made a gesture to Shadow, which he obeyed by stripping himself to his boxers, and sitting in front of her on the edge of her bed.

Blaze gingerly lowered herself to his waist level, and began feeling around his crotch. Once a significant bulge formed, she slid the boxers to the floor, and stroked his penis until fully erect. Shadow moaned as she slid it into her mouth, running her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft. After a bit, she lifted her head again and admired her work, slightly embarrassed by the strand of drool still running from her mouth. Blaze stood, and crawled to the middle of the bed, where she removed the remainder of her underclothes.

Shadow turned, and admired Blaze's body. "Please," she insisted, smiling at him, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

This brought a smirk to Shadow's face, and he began to run his hand over her vagina. Immediately, he brought it back up, and examined the shiny layer of pre-cum on his fingers. He looked to her, "You must really be ready for this, huh?"

Blaze blushed, and averted her gaze. "Y-yes. You don't know the half of it." She laid on her back, and naturally spread her legs as Shadow assumed his position.

"Do I need, uh...?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm on the pill."

He nodded, and nearly made a remark to her regarding the whole situation, but decided against it. _"It's just Blaze... it's still just Blaze..."_ he reminded himself, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her labia. This resulted in a whine from the cat, so Shadow promptly began inserting himself.

Blaze's muzzle burned a bright red as she winced with the motion. She gasped when he was completely inside her, and Shadow took a moment to enjoy the throbbing sensation that went along with it. The two moaned as that tension was released and reset with a similar movement. It was then that Shadow began to thrust his hips into her, setting her senses alight.

" _Ah, ah, ah, ye-ah_!" Blaze howled with each pump. She placed her hands over her eyes in order to concentrate on the euphoria, and wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist. He continued to pound away, allowing several grunts of his own to escape. The smacking of their bodies against one another grew louder and louder.

Shadow saw something in those golden eyes lazily staring back at him - in that half-open mouth barely keeping that tongue inside. It wasn't anything that he had expected to find that night. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Blaze begged him to work faster, and he happily obliged. Everything was such a blur.

Eventually, the inevitable approached them. Blaze's eyes shot open, " _Ah!_ Shadow, I'm-!" She was interrupted by her own high-pitched yelp. She arched her back and latched her paws onto his chest fluff as her orgasm overtook her body, and with another thrust or two, Shadow climaxed as well. Both their breaths and their juices collided together, the latter of which was slung out onto the bedsheets when Shadow removed himself. He took a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts, assuming his services were no longer needed.

However, Blaze's smirk said otherwise. She rose to her knees and pounced on the hedgehog, assuming a dominant role. She gently sat on Shadow's abdomen, rubbing her soaked genitalia against the edge of his chest fur. Eventually, both were ready for another round, and Blaze adjusted her position to initiate their ecstasy. Shadow could only watch as all this took place.

 _"Oh, God..."_ Blaze moaned, sliding herself down his shaft. _"I needed this so badly..."_

She settled on his cock for a moment, but soon began to bounce on it, inviting Shadow to thrust upward as well. The motion was slow but powerful, and Blaze allowed a slight whimper to escape with each connection of their bodies. Shadow couldn't keep his mind from wandering to her body, and his hands soon followed as they began to explore her breasts. The feline brought a fist to her mouth, kneading the side of her palm with her teeth.

They remained in this neutral state for a bit, until Shadow's mind outraced the situation. He suddenly grabbed Blaze's hips, and began thrusting harder and faster than before.

"Oh, _Shadow_! Oh, oh-!" Blaze yelped above the hedgehog's grunts, leaning forward to grasp the head of her bed frame.

"Ah, ah! I can't! Mmph-!" Shadow climaxed inside her, slowly running his hands over her rear, breathing heavily after the eruption. After several moments, Blaze slid off of his now flaccid penis, making his cum pour back onto it; she moved back on the bed between his legs, fingering herself with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry," Shadow pronounced embarrassedly, once he realized Blaze hadn't came.

"It's alright," she chuckled, glancing down at her still-fondling hands. "would, um, would you mind one more?"

Shadow shook his head, and watched as she crawled over next to him, resting her forearms and head on the cushion of her pillows. Blaze hiked her tail in the air, and gave Shadow another inviting smile as he began to get into position behind her. One of his hands toyed with her clitoris while the other toyed with himself, and soon he was able to insert himself once more. He did so slowly, and pumped just as so, attempting to avoid the result of last round.

"Mmm, faster please, Shadow." Blaze requested, poking her head up.

Shadow nodded, and picked up his pace, slamming into the feline with greater force. He gripping her tail for leverage. Everything started running together again. Blaze's muffled moans and whines gave Shadow an uneasy feeling, and he felt like it was getting away from him again.

"Faster, please- _ah_! Shadow!" she exclaimed, grasping the pillows tighter.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth, "I'm... getting close..."

"I am, too!"

Without breaking stride, Shadow arched his back, thrusting into her with more pace than than he thought he could muster. He placed one hand on her back, and snatched her ponytail with the other, pulling her head up. Blaze gasped, " _Ah_! Oh my- _aaah_!"

Both had their eyes closed, placing full concentration in their blissful intercourse. With a few more strong pumps, the two released their orgasms beneath growls and roars of pleasure. They collapsed in unison, again splashing in their exhausted juices.

Shadow rolled over next to Blaze on the tarnished bedsheets, and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

"Blaze? Can I ask a question?"

"Yes," she huffed, still attempting to catch her breath. "what is it?"

"Why did you choose _me_ to, uh, _help you_ with this? I mean, of all the people you could've called?"

Blaze rolled onto her side to face him, "Well, um... if you'd like to know the truth, I've always been very fond of you, Shadow." Some color rose to her cheeks again, "I never thought I would make that call, but I knew that if I did, it would be to you. Thank you for this."

Shadow looked down, and then back to her. Slowly, he leaned forward, and placed his lips on hers. After the initial surprise, Blaze submitted, and slid closer to him to receive his full affection. This would be how they spent the remainder of that night - taking the rest of their pleasure in the assurance of each other's company.

* * *

 ***EDIT 2016*: Happy New Year! Followed up on my word, and added more sex. You're welcome.;) I just felt like it was too short before, ya' know? What's a lemon without variety?X) Plus, I thought the publication of this was a little rushed, so here's my way of making up for it, lol. I, uh... hope you find my additions to be for the better.X,D**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
